


Reciprocity

by SQ (proteinscollide)



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Consent Issues, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Tape, secret video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proteinscollide/pseuds/SQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reciprocity (n): mutual exchange of commercial or other privileges</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for up to 1.07

It’s not until Big Ed’s voice rumbles out over the mezzanine that Nolan realises he has a guest. He wasn’t expecting anyone (he never expects anyone). Normally he’d be down at the Stowaway at this time, harassing Jack, but right now he has to settle for sulking over his banishment over a subpar martini at home.

“Oh, it’s you,” Nolan says as he tips his head back to look up. “Yeah, let him down Big Ed, and take a walk around the perimeter. I’ll call if I need you.”

“Victoria wasn’t happy with my no-show at dinner last night, she’s been giving me the cold shoulder all day,” Tyler says as he winds his way down the stairs. “You’ve thrown my plans off-course – temporarily, but it’s still a nuisance after all the work I’ve been doing.”

“So if you’re angry at me, why are you here again? And uninvited, this time,” Nolan says. “What if I’d been busy?”

Tyler scoffs. “Martinis all alone on a Sunday night? Says it all, really.” He takes the drink out right of Nolan’s hand, downing it in one gulp. Nolan watches the column of his throat, watches him swallow. Tyler catches his gaze as he puts the glass down and smiles humourlessly.

“So what bullshit did you manage to cook up for the Graysons? Missing an intimate silver anniversary dinner for the king and queen of the Hamptons – such a social faux pas. Would’ve needed a pretty damn good excuse.”

“My mother suddenly fell sick in Rio. I was trying to be the dutiful son, snapping up last minute tickets to fly down there to be at her bedside.” Tyler recites the story like he’s practised it a thousand times, looking down at the ground. “But my selfless mama, she told me she’d be okay since I’d organised for the best doctors money could buy, she told me to stay here and make the most of the wonderful opportunity I had to work for Mr Grayson this summer. Blah blah blah.”

He adds in a mutter, “Of course, that’s all gone to shit now that Victoria’s kicked Conrad out.”

“That’s fascinating, Tyler, really; watching you spin your lies is very amusing,” Nolan says, pouring himself another drink, “But why don’t we just cut to why you’re really here.”

“I need a favour,” Tyler says in a rush.

Nolan smirks. “I thought we’d already settled that debt.”

Tyler sits down across from him, shoulders forward, entreating. “I may have told Ashley that the other night, while I was – I told her I was at Conrad’s office in the city, making a copy of his files.”

“Ah, and the lies become more convoluted,” Nolan says, sinking back into his plush seat. “I’m surprised you let Ms Davenport into your confidence game. Was she impressed by your lack of moral fibre?”

Tyler flushes. “She’s ambitious, she gets it. She knows what you have to do to get ahead.”

“She _was_ impressed. How lucky for you – except you’ve got nothing to show since Conrad so thoughtlessly packed up his things and left. I’m seeing where I come into this now.”

“So can you do it?” Tyler demands.

“Break into a rich, powerful and ruthless man’s office, hack into his computer and download his private and confidential files that could potentially be worth millions?” Nolan shrugs. “Sure. But why would I want to risk it? What’s in it for me?”

“You know I’m broke,” Tyler says with gritted teeth.

“Yes, well,” Nolan says. He leans forward until they’re barely a whisper, a kiss apart. “Or we could pick up where we last left off.”

Tyler hesitates and Nolan frowns. “What, cold feet? You were willing to put out for a whole summer last year. It’s just another con, Tyler. Except this time we’re both going into this with our eyes open – “

And then Tyler kisses him, his eyes indeed open. Nolan starts to pull back and then he laughs into the kiss, his hands sliding along Tyler’s thighs, smoothing at the muscle tense under him.

“Up, up, into the bedroom,” Nolan singsongs. “Don’t want to accidentally give Big Ed a show on his rounds.”

Tyler looks at the glass all around him, the purple pink sunset fading into the horizon beyond.

“The man buys himself a glass edifice and wants me to believe he isn’t an exhibitionist?” he asks, climbing astride Nolan. “I find that incredibly hard to believe.” He grinds down, twisting his lips into a sneer as Nolan gasps, his breath a stutter.

Nolan lets himself enjoy Tyler’s efforts for a moment, thinks about white noise and pleasure for pleasure’s sake. And then Tyler breaks into his hesitation, nipping roughly at his lips, aggression as seduction and Nolan remembers this is all part of a game. And he’s not in it to lose.

He stands up without warning and gives a short laugh as Tyler falls ungainly to the floor.

“I said, in the bedroom, not here,” he says, and this time his voice is steel. Tyler doesn’t move, sprawled on the ground where he fell, his expression mutinous. Nolan steps past him and doesn’t look back as he walks away, flicking open the buttons on his shirt, one by one.

“You still want those files, don’t you?” he says, stripping off his jacket; his shirt, belt, trousers follow soon after, a trail leading deeper into the house.

By the time he reaches his bed, he’s naked except for his briefs. He rests one hand on the footboard, waits for a beat, and turns around. Tyler’s standing at the door, his collar loosened, a sulky look still on his face.

Nolan smiles.

“Come here,” he says, easing himself onto the bed. Tyler ends up in the gap between Nolan’s legs, one hand on his belt. Nolan doesn’t reach out for him; sits with his hands braced behind him and waits until Tyler slowly gets it. He turns his head away with a small huff, and starts to undress, one piece of clothing at a time. Nolan notices, as each item falls away, that they’d been dressed in similar outfits and he appreciates the unlikely symmetry.

And then Tyler is completely naked, standing before him with a tilt to his head as he looks straight back at Nolan.

“Happy unbirthday to me,” Nolan murmurs at the sight, barely suppressing the laugh bubbling up inside his chest, before he presses his mouth to the flat of Tyler’s stomach. He can feel Tyler tense up at the touch, pulling away briefly before he exhales and relaxes as Nolan kisses his way down. Tyler’s hands fall hesitantly on him – one on his shoulder, the other cupping the side of his head, surprisingly tender.

Nolan traces the faint ridged of muscle with his tongue, mapping the definition and the tone. There’s a hitch in Tyler’s breath as Nolan reaches the base of his cock, and he glances upwards quickly to see the flush across Tyler’s face. Nolan continues with a small line of kisses along the top of Tyler’s thigh, then rest his cheek against the soft skin there, and stops.

Tyler makes a noise, a low and desperate sound from his throat. Nolan stays still, waits for a long beat.

“Tell me what you want from me,” Nolan says.

Tyler’s hands slide to Nolan’s shoulders as he shifts, trying to nudge Nolan closer to his stiffening cock. Nolan just tightens his fingers around the gentle swell of Tyler’s hips to hold steady and pants gently, soft puffs of breath with his mouth just shy of touching him. Tyler bucks his hips impatiently and tries to regain control, to no avail.

Nolan smiles into the crease of Tyler’s thigh. This isn’t how it went last time, when he played to Tyler’s idea of the awkward loner, almost awed by Tyler’s attentions. This isn’t the same con.

“Nolan – please,” Tyler says finally, a pleading note in his voice. He’s fully hard now, leaking at the tip, and Nolan flicks his tongue out for a taste.

Then he pulls back and looks Tyler in the eye, and says clearly, “What do you want?”

“Your mouth, fuck,” Tyler says, his voice rough. He pushes his hips forward again and this time Nolan goes willingly.

It’s been a while since he’s had a dick in his mouth and Nolan takes a moment to get used to the taste, the weight. Tyler’s curling his fingers in the long ends of his hair, almost as if stroking the back of his neck with every thrust. Nolan works his mouth around the shaft to the same pace, shifting one hand to the base to steady himself. He flexes his fingers to get a better grip and Tyler groans, pushes in deeper, faster. The rhythm gets erratic as Tyler starts to tug harder on Nolan’s hair, almost to the point of pain, and that’s when Nolan flattens the palm of his hand against Tyler and pushes back, even as Tyler grunts and tries to reel him back in.

“I’m close, I’m almost there - ” Tyler pants, clutching at Nolan’s arm.

“I’m not,” Nolan says pointedly.

He’s had his other arm wrapped around Tyler’s lower back and so all it takes is one sharp tug and they both fall onto the bed, almost across its length. Tyler ends up sprawled above him, and Nolan holds him there while he reaches for the lube on the nightstand with his free hand.

He drizzles it onto his fingers (over his hand, really, it’s a messy job one-handed) and then he’s reaching down and pressing two slick fingers against Tyler’s ass. Tyler twitches against him, his cock still hard trapped between their bodies, then he groans and bears down, eager for more. Nolan pushes in, forgetting to be gentle, and stares as Tyler bites his lip at the intrusion, even more avidly when he finds the spot that makes Tyler’s eye flutter shut.

He’s soft and pliant now, his mouth finding Nolan’s clumsily as he rocks against him. They make out for a while, Nolan lazily working his fingers inside Tyler so he can swallow the moans he makes, and it’s sweet, so sweet that Nolan almost (but not really) feels bad when he pulls his fingers away just as he feels Tyler getting close again.

The reaction is immediate. Tyler’s eyes fly open, his hips pressing down desperately at nothing.

“You fucking tease,” Tyler growls, “You don’t mean to finish what you’ve started, do you?”

“Oh, I mean to finish, “Nolan says, “But not until I get mine.”

Tyler hisses and lifts his head as if to sit up straight, to get gone, but Nolan just hooks his leg around Tyler’s and rolls them over easily so he’s on top. Tyler’s a little winded, he’s not paying attention as he tries to catch his breath and in that moment Nolan’s wrapped his hand around Tyler’s wrists above his head.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tyler says. He wriggles under Nolan, butting his shoulder against him, gently at first and then with more weight, with a frown, as he realises Nolan’s got him well pinned down with the length of his body.

“What do you think?” Nolan says. He grabs a condom from beside the bed and works it onto himself awkwardly, braced on one side with his weight bearing down on Tyler still.

“Fuck you,” Tyler spits out, struggling for real now, “You can’t keep me here – fuck!”

Nolan knows people look at him and see weakness, gangly and slight and fey. And sure, when they see Big Ed behind him that only reinforces the idea; but that’s because Nolan takes the threat of an enemy with a gun and a desire to cap him at the knees with all seriousness (and by the way, thanks for _nothing_ , Emily). The truth is, in an ugly knockdown fight, Nolan can hold his own; he knows how to play dirty.

Tyler’s pissed and angry at being held down, sure, but he gives in too easily when Nolan sweetens the restraint with his mouth, sucking deep bruises on his neck, and slides deep into him. His eyes wide with pleasure at the ragged breaths Tyler takes as his body moves with Nolan’s without a second thought.

With Nolan in him, Nolan’s hand around his cock, tugging and twisting in time, it doesn’t take long for Tyler to come. Nolan had him figured for a talker the first time, reckoned on a smooth patter, the con man’s pitch – but Tyler just flushes red under the freckles on his skin, quickening shallow breaths, and then a swallowed moan as he comes in staccato spurts.

Nolan can feel his heart racing at the sight of Tyler wrecked and quiet beneath him, one arm thrown over face. He drops Tyler’s wrists, pulls Tyler’s legs tighter around him and holds on so tight as that he leaves red marks around Tyler’s hips. He can feel himself stretched taut with anticipation and then he’s coming, release like a wave rolling over him from shoulder to hip, leaving him boneless. He slides onto the bed beside Tyler.

“I thought you were determined to come first,” Tyler says with a contented sigh, breaking the silence. He crosses his arms behind his head, now a picture of satisfaction.

Nolan runs his hand idly along Tyler’s side, stroking him from chest to stomach. The corner of his mouth lifts in a smile when he sees Tyler shiver and turn toward him. There’s a streak of white on his skin and Nolan ducks down to lick it up. When he looks up, Tyler’s eyes are dark, still blown from before. Nolan laps at the skin around Tyler’s belly button, his hands patting at the insides of his thighs, watching for Tyler’s response.

Tyler just laughs tiredly and says, “I highly doubt you’re ready for round two that quickly.”

He stretches, his whole body arching away from Nolan. Nolan feels his mouth go dry with desire, his need for something more. Not just more sex (more of Tyler) but an outright victory.

He reaches out for Tyler, even as he’s shifting to the edge of the bed.

“What, now you want to cuddle some more?” Tyler sneers. “I wasn’t aware that was part of the deal.”

Nolan ignores him; slides his hand around Tyler’s cock, now soft but still red, glistening at the head. Nolan rubs his thumb across the top absentmindedly and starts to hum, even as Tyler says sharply, “I can’t – that’s sensitive – ah!”

Nolan keeps humming, tuneless and happy, as he pumps his hand up and down the shaft, near dry and rough. He can feel Tyler tense up beside him, hear the sharp inhalations, and then the soft choking noises Tyler starts to make, his fingers curling in the sheets. But he stays right where he is, pressed up against Nolan’s side.

“I’m not going to stop,” Nolan says, his voice even and light, like they were discussing the weather or Victoria’s latest party. “Even though right now every nerve in your body’s probably screaming for me to, and I’m just guessing here, you’re feeling like every sensation is centred right here and it’s too much for you to take but there’s a part of you that wants it, don’t you, so I’m not going to stop until you beg me to, until you really really make me believe it.”

Nolan takes a breath as Tyler arches back, gasping, resting his head against Nolan’s, his hips moving, his leg shaking.

“What do you want me to do?” Nolan whispers, even as he speeds up the motion of his hand. “I’ll do anything you want, all you have to do is ask.”

Tyler’s face is red, biting his lips. His lips part as if to speak – Nolan leans in so his ear’s right by Tyler’s mouth – but all he hears are delicious, desperate sobs as Tyler holds on to his last shred of control, his refusal to bend to Nolan’s will. He comes with a loud shout, a thin trickle, and then he’s turning to Nolan, burying his face in Nolan’s neck, and begging, in a broken voice, “Please, please, you have to stop now, I can’t – Nolan, _please_.”

Nolan stops. He puts his other arm around Tyler and holds him for a little while, making soothing noises, rubbing his shoulder gently, until he can feel Tyler stop shaking, his breathing evening out.

There’s a trilling noise from his bedside table and Nolan glances over at the flashing screen of his phone. Emily. The message is, as she always is, terse and obtuse and imperious.

_Your problem’s solved. Come here as soon as you get this._

Nolan rolls his eyes, but he’s moving before he even knows it. He looks down at Tyler, still cradled in his arms, deep in sleep now, looking much younger and so much less a threat in repose. Nolan feels almost a pang of regret for what he just did, but there’s a curl of excitement in his gut too, and he wraps that satisfaction around him as he slides out from under Tyler’s dead weight.

He gets dressed quickly, checks that Tyler’s still out, and sits down at his desk with his laptop. He already has access to Conrad’s devices from when Emily took down the Senator, and it’s easy enough to pull up the financial files from the last year and dump them on a spare USB key.

While he’s waiting for the files to copy, Nolan checks the video feed in his room. Still working – all too well, Nolan thinks, feeling a frission of desire again as he fast-forwards through the last hour of the file. He hits pause – and there’s Tyler, gloriously naked, eyes closed and mouth open, his jutting cock in Nolan’s hand.

Nolan thinks through the possible ramifications for a moment, and then he shrugs, takes a quick screenshot and buries it among the files on the USB. A little insurance, a hint of what Nolan has on him, just in case Tyler thinks about sharing those files or where he got them from. He picks up Tyler’s clothes and folds them neatly into a pile and leaves them at the foot of the bed, with the USB as the cherry on top.

Big Ed’s sitting on the lounge, reading the latest issue of Forbes, when Nolan walks out.

“We heading out, Mr Ross?” he asks, putting the magazine down.

“I am,” Nolan says. “But you can stay and finish your article. Mr Barrol’s, uh, having a nap in my room. Can you show him the way out when he wakes please? And make sure he goes straight from the room to the door without touching anything.”

Big Ed nods, and turns back to the page he was on. Then he says, “You sure you’re gonna be okay heading out on your own?”

“Absolutely,” Nolan says, smiling. “I’ll only be at Miss Thorne’s. I think she’s got some good news to share about that security threat.”

Big Ed just nods again, but then as Nolan turns to go, he hears from behind him, in a low rumble, “Answering his master’s voice.”

“How perceptive of you, Big Ed,” Nolan says dryly, not turning around. “Well, we all have our bosses to bear.”

He laughs softly at his own stupid joke as he goes, whistling as he thinks about Tyler, and the lessons he’s hopefully learnt about that this evening.

END


End file.
